Inconspicuous Lie
by PsycheNyan
Summary: Izaya died over a year ago now, so why can't Shizuo move on and forget him like everyone else? Why is his scar the deepest? Izaya was the man he hated, so why does seeing his face again hurt so badly...was it the lie or was it the scar re-opening? SHIZAYA
1. Chapter 1

Looking up at the sky Shizuo sighed, a frown etched onto his face as he exhaled the smoke from his now extinguished cigarette, he promised he'd stop smoking that day, but hey it was his 26th birthday, he was allowed to break promises for such a depressing day.

26 years of life, and he wasted about 10 of them chasing that goddamned flea around Ikebukuro…growling at the memory of said flea Shizuo stuffed his hands in his pants pockets and continued walking, he'd agreed to meet up with Shinra and Celty to "celebrate" his "special" day…

Looking around Ikebukuro he sighed sadly, it was still recovering from that day, buildings where still being repaired a year on…it would take a while for the city to get over what almost happened…well what did, but didn't happen. The flea won, but he also lost…and in that meaning he "died", Shizuo was sceptical, sure the flea had disappeared and his pent house's lights hadn't been on once, but this was Izaya, if anyone could fake their death this good it was him…

"_Shizuo, please…stop this, you're making yourself ill looking for someone who isn't here anymore, they found his body Shizuo…what more do you want? Izaya's dead…"_

Shinra's words rung in his ears as clear as the day he had emitted them…and as much as the logic fit, he just couldn't bring himself to believe it…Izaya was a cockroach, cockroaches don't just die that easily, even with the hardest hit they will keep crawling, they could lose limbs, and still recover, and when they do finally die, they leave their essence in the form of rebirth…

That stopped Shizuo, eyes widening his breath hitched…Izaya was 25 when he "died" old enough to have a child, or children…

Bursting through Shinra's door and grabbing the doctor Shizuo looked as though he was about to have a mental breakdown…placing both hands on Shizuo's, Shinra laughed nervously as Anri stood at a safe distance with Celty's hand on her shoulders…

"Shizuo, what the hell are you doing!" Turning to look at Celty the man's face fell into a frown to mirror the woman's…even after a year seeing Celty with a head was just too weird, but seeing her and Shinra married with a teenage daughter was even worse…the impossible became possible…

Turning back to Shinra, he loosened his grip and lowered his head, trying to bite back his temper.

"Tell me, did Izaya have any children?" The look on Shinra's face couldn't be described, it was a mix of shock and almost disgust….

"That's it? You come bursting in here looking like you're about to kill me…and that's it! When will you get over it Shizuo, for god's sake Izaya is dead, look around have you or anyone for that matter seen him? Why can't you just move on, everyone else has! Why are you the only one who can't?"

He had him there…letting go of Shinra, Shizuo brought a hand up to cover his face…he didn't understand this either, he wanted to let go and just enjoy life, but after 10 years of being mentally fucked over by Izaya, it was hard to just accept that he was no longer going to hurt him…

He knew deep down, he wasn't the only one Izaya hurt; everyone was still recovering from that flea's reign of terror. No one was left completely unharmed, mentally or physically, Izaya had played with them all…

He was so much more powerful than anyone ever gave him credit for, he knew how to manipulate and hurt anyone…and boy did he use it…people where like mere puppets to him, and he was the master…

But Shinra was right, it was time for him to move on…and to seal that, he decided what he wanted to do to make his birthday a memorable one…

* * *

><p>Kicking the flea's old door in Shizuo coughed slightly as dust and dirt filled his senses, seemed the place had been left to simply fall apart, walking in keeping an arm over his mouth Shizuo eyed all of the files on the floor, there was paper everywhere he turned…<p>

Looking around the lounge/office area Shizuo sighed, he'd only been here once before…and for some reason all he could see was that flea typing away at his keyboard, the place completely spotless…

But that image soon faded and the dust covered keyboard and empty chair where all too clear.

Frowning Shizuo continued walking through the house, coming into the kitchen he almost retched, the smell! It was awful! Opening the fridge Shizuo felt the vomit rise, he had never seen such rotten food before…it was disgusting…but wait, even he knew that food shouldn't last a year, it should have rotted away by now…!

That could only mean, someone had been here recently, well recently as in the past couple of months, but who would stock up a fridge then just leave it? It had to be the flea…no one else would do something so weird.

Then he heard it…looking up at the ceiling he frowned, that sound was definitely a floorboard creaking…slamming the fridge door he bolted out of the kitchen and up the stairs, bursting into the bedroom he suspected to be the flea's.

"Aha got you, you fucking flea! I knew- huh?" The room was empty…could he have simply been imagining it all? Shaking his head Shizuo growled, time to finish what he came here for.

Fire, it engulfed everything, it was a power that no human not even the flea could stop...it was ironic how Shizuo came to that conclusion when the flea was not present to try and prove him wring, but it didn't matter, dropping in the last bag of Izaya's precious information Shizuo smiled…

It took him hours to put everything in bags and lug them down to the city centre, but he did it…looking around at all the cheering bystanders he smiled, they knew what these files held, so to see them go was like a weight had been lifted for all of them…

After this was done, that would be it…just like that the flea's existence would be forgotten about…they'd broken free from his strings, and like Pinocchio, made life their own…

* * *

><p>"You know, it hurts me deeply when I see my beloved humans cheer for my death…so tell me Namie, do you think it's fair of them to cheer when their God supposedly died?"<p>

Shaking her head, Namie continued writing, this new set up of Izaya's was tight as hell so she no longer had her own work area…now she was stuck not even two feet away from the madman…

"To be honest, I could really give too much of a damn, like I said before…the majority of the human race hates your guts."

Swirling around in his chair Izaya sighed and stared at his laptop, smiling evilly as he went through all the files on there, silly Shizu-chan…didn't he know, that a God was always one step above the average human?

All the files he supposedly burned where safely hidden on his laptop, each of which linked him to his final plan…after all he had no intention of staying dead forever…

The mere thought brought chuckles from the man, and before long they escalated into laughs as he held his sides, standing he staggered to Namie leaning on her as his laughs increased, he could feel the woman tense beneath him, and he loved it!

"Shizu-chan is so unbelievably stupid! To think I have been able to live a near enough perfect life right under his nose!"

Pushing of Namie he walked back over to the window, pulling a few blinds open with his fingers, a sardonic grin in place as he watched the activities below.

"After all…this is the one place Shizuo would never expect me to hide…the very city that I supposedly died in…" With that he broke out into a true psychopathic laugh, falling to the floor on his back he continued, his lungs ached awfully, but it didn't stop him!

"Oh dear god, I love them! I love them all so fucking much, humans, they make me so happy I could puke, I love them!"

Groaning Namie stood and left the room to make more coffee, and to escape her insane boss' laughter.

The moment the woman left, Izaya sat up and eyed his makeshift chess board, he had been forced to leave the old one behind, but oh well…new board meant a new game…and what better way to play.

"Then to place the king behind his pawns…heh-heh, heh-heh ha-ha-ha-ha that stupid protozoan!"

Eying her boss Namie sighed, maybe now was the right time to take her paid vacation…a year of hiding and babying this man was a year more than she could stand.

Shaking her head she went into her bedroom and grabbed the squirt-y bottle she kept especially for Izaya when he got like this…

Oh how she loved her job.

***bows in apology* please don't kill me for starting a new fic ;; I know I have Roommates and Trust me going, but I finally got time to read the translated text of Durarara and have now seen how badly I failed at all the characters =w= so I was inspired to write a fic with them as in character as possible ;; **

**I hope this chapter seems believable, I tried my best , but if I failed this time, I will do better next chapter T.T critique **


	2. Chapter 2

Glaring at her boss Namie tapped her fingers lightly on her desk, she knew he was fucked in the head, but after that little explanation of his true intentions, she had to sit and wonder how fucked he really was, she knew he was a born and bred asshole, but this was a new league of insanity…

"Izaya, look I know you're mentally fucked beyond help, but even you must be aware of how far you are taking this."

Laughing Izaya continued typing away on his laptop, not only was the online chat amusing him, Namie's reaction to his main plan was brilliant, to bring such a reaction from such a heartless witch was quite the accomplishment in his books.

And to make it better that dope Mikado and his little friends had no idea who they were really talking to, even Celty was oblivious!

"Izaya, listen to me for god's sake you asshole! I thought Shinra was your so called only friend?"

Chuckling Izaya closed his laptop, eyes going dark as he stood.

"That friendship is long in the past, you see dear Namie, a friend isn't someone who hangs up on you when you've been stabbed, a friend isn't someone who tells your kidnappers to "just kill him" a friend isn't someone who is fully aware that you are being tortured, but doesn't care!"

Taking a deep breath Izaya flopped back into his chair, spinning so he faced the windows…

"Earthworm and her group tortured me non-stop for 48 hours Namie…is it not only fair to share the pain of that with everyone, after all why should I be the only one to suffer?"

Chuckling Namie picked up her coffee and took a sip, placing it back down she raised a hand.

"Now let's see, I can think of one, two three…heck you know what I don't have enough fingers to symbolise how many reasons people have to torture you. Give me half the chance and I'd do the same."

Smiling Izaya stood and walked over to Namie, placing a hand on her head he ran his fingers through the soft strands of hair.

"That's what I love about you Namie, you're not scared to tell me your true thoughts…you don't cover it up like most humans would to spare hurt feelings…you remind me in a way of myself when I was young…"

Glaring up at the man Namie swatted his hand away and grabbed her squirt-y bottle, aiming it at the man's face.

"Firstly don't compare me to you in anyway, I'm nothing like you. Secondly, I thought we discussed the one foot boundary. Away or you will get a free bath, and yes there is bleach in here."

Holding up both hands Izaya smiled his devilish smirk and spun on his heel, grabbing his jacket and scarf he headed to the door.

"I'm off to surveillance my lovely humans~ I'll see you tonight."

With that said he was gone…Shaking her head, Namie continued working; secretly hoping today would be the day her boss would be caught out…

But sadly for her, that was never the case…damn asshole.

* * *

><p>Walking down the road Shizuo sighed, he'd let down his friends and ruined the plans they had set up for his birthday, he did feel terrible about that yes, but it was done…now maybe he could move on and forget Izaya, after all…just because he was 26 didn't mean he couldn't have fun and enjoy the rest of his life.<p>

Heck maybe he would call Kasuka later and invite him for dinner tomorrow…would be nice, just the two of them, as long as Kasuka's schedule wasn't too tight anyway…

Looking up he sighed, almost home…

"Shizu-chan!" That…that voice…eyes widening Shizuo turned, only to relax some when he saw that no one was there…raising both hands to his head Shizuo growled fisting the bleach blonde locks and shaking his head.

"Ugh! Get out of my fucking head!"

"Shizu-chan…come get me…you know you want to~" Looking around him Shizuo growled, this must be some sick joke…either that or the flea was haunting him…however he found himself going against better judgement and followed the "flea's" voice, it led him down various back alleys, past Russian Sushi, Simon's worried calls where ignored as he continued running…his Japanese was to shit to understand half the time anyway.

"Come on Shizu-chan, you'll never catch me going so slow!"

"Izaya!" clenching his eyes shut, Shizuo re-opened them letting the animosity he held towards the flea come out as he sped up.

"Ha-ha, I think I'll be the winner of this round Shizu-chan!"

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!"

Turning down an alley he froze…a dead end…but how? Where? Looking around him Shizuo growled and fell to the floor, punching it with everything he had, somewhere along the lines of him running a torrential downpour had hit Ikebukuro, so the blonde couldn't even tell if it was tears or rain water falling rapidly down his face…

Nothing made sense anymore, Izaya was dead yet he was certain that was his voice…he was so certain that was him…Izaya…Izaya…

"IZAYA!"

Smirking Izaya sat on top of the emergency escape ladder that loomed over Shizuo's form, he was so close yet the protozoan hadn't spotted him, not much had changed in his absence, the bleach blonde haired ex bartender was still as dumb as ever…

It made Izaya chuckle, pulling out his knife he closed one eye and began moving the knife down, in his view the knife was stabbing into Shizuo's body over and over again while the man knelt like a pathetic dog kicked by its master…

He loved it…

"It's a shame that Shizuo doesn't like my game…especially, when it's only just begun. Heh-heh…"

* * *

><p>Sighing Shinra stood looking out the window, watching the rain fall in torrents down his window, shaking his head he turned, smiled plastered back onto his face as he saw Celty looking at him a worried expression on her face…<p>

"Are you coming to bed tonight or not?"

Walking over to his wife Shinra hugged her; it was late, 1am late to be exact, but he just couldn't settle, it felt like something was coming, something big and if he slept now then he'd miss it…and lose everything.

"Do you feel it to Celty?"

Nodding into his embrace Celty sighed…

"Yes…something feels very wrong, I just don't know what it is…do you think Anri feels it to?"

Pulling back Shinra could only shake his head, he tried to keep the girl out of these problems, the moment he signed the papers that stated she was his and Celty's daughter he took on a serious role as her father…and in doing so, made the promise to protect her as best he could.

Walking to the very window Shinra had just moved from Celty frowned…

"You know he is still out there, don't you?"

Looking down Shinra sighed sadly and sat on his couch bringing his head to rest on his arms…

"Yes…I know the doctor who treated him…he's very much still alive."

Joining her husband on the sofa Celty hugged him, humming a soft tune to try and calm the man's nerves, they both knew that Izaya was alive, and as they sat there, he was planning his revenge…and as everyone knows…

Revenge is a dish best served cold.

And Izaya had every intention to make his revenge as cold as possible…

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I feel like I failed that chapter so much :D I just couldn't keep them in character I'm sorry ;; but we had a guest over today so this was written every couple of hours so I didn't seem rude ;;<strong>

**For some reason never showed this on the page for Durarara fics Oo but oh well ;; it's not very good =w=;**


End file.
